Meeting The Portraits
by hemii133
Summary: James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter meet the portraits of Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbeldore


Harry potter: fanfiction - meeting the portraits

Summary: James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter meet the portraits of Albus Dumbeldore, Sirius Black and Severus Snape.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters which are in this story.

Even though it was the first week of school, in early September, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter were all sitting in the headmistress' office, due to a prank that James had pulled earlier on in the day. James knew that his parents would be disappointed with his behaviour, but he blamed them for the trouble he caused. He believed that as he was named after two of the biggest trouble makers in hogwarts history, his grandfather James and his fathers godfather Sirius Black, he was destined to be a trouble maker. He had his father untidy black hair and his mothers beautiful brown hair.

Albus Severus on the other hand, was a quite little boy. He was oustandingly clever and was always friendly, but he lacked bravery and skill, which his brother James had always had. He always was considerate of others and revelled at his cleverness. He looked like his fathers twin. He had his fathers black untidy hair and his fathers and grandmothers grass green eyes. He had also inherited his fathers awful eye sight.

Lily Luna Potter was a beautiful little girl. She had inherited her fathers grass green eyes and her mothers firey red hair. She wasn't the brightest star in the sky, but she was extremely hard working and thoughtful towards others. She'd also inherited her mothers temper and could frighten you to death.

"Its all you're fault James!" Albus said, looking at his brother while anger filled up his body.

"My fault? You were the one that offered to come. And you persuaded Lily to come. Its YOUR fault Lily is in trouble!"

"You liar!"

Lily could see the anger in Albus' and James' eyes, and was just about to interrupt there argument when James jumped onto Albus and gave him a big punch around his jaw line, while also breaking his glasses that had been flung over the floor. A massive squeal escaped from Albus and James backed off.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Professor Mcgonagall had just entered the office and had noticed Albus' jaw bleeding.

" I leave you for one moment James Sirius Potter, and I come back finding your brother neally unconscious on the floor! Explain yourself!"

"Well, what it was.." James was struggling to speak, but before he could open his mouth to let the words out, he was intrupted by another voice.

"What do you expect Minera, he is a Potter after all!" The children turned to where the voice was coming from, and came face to face with a man that had slimey black hair, a crooked nose and was dressed all in black. He was a protrait, of course, as the man that faced them had been dead for years, so there dad told them. Under the frame, the lable read 'Severus Snape'.

Before James could reply, Snape was cut off by yet again another voice. His portrait was very familiar. The man that was stood in the frame looked quite old, he had a long white beard that could be tucked into his belt and his white hair was just as long. He wore half-moon glasses over his sparkling blue eyes. This was Albus Dumbeldore's portrait.

"Now now Severus, be polite to..."

"James Sirius" James responded once Dumbeldore had looked at him wonderingly for him to mention his name.

"Yes of course, named after your grandfather I assume?" Once James had nodded at him he continued. "Anyway Severus, be nice to our guests. Just because you didn't take to Harry and his father, James, doesn't mean that you won't like his children. Please be nice Severus"

It had just occurred to Albus who they were talking too. Severus Snape and Albus Dumbeldore, the two men he was named after. He took one last dab of the blood dripping from his jaw, stood up and began to speak.

"Hello Professor Dumbeldore, Professor Snape. How are you?"

"I'm as fine as a dead person can be." Dumbeldore replied with a twinkle in his eyes and Snape gave a little grunt in response. "And who are you might I ask?"

"I'm Al sir, Albus Severus Potter."

At the mention of his name, Snape suddenly clicked back into attention and started murmuring some words under his breath. He was so shocked that Potter would of name his son after him, he nearly collapsed in shock. "P-p-potter named his son after m-me?" He stuttered.

"Yeah. All the family was quite surprised with my name when I was born. At least I was named after sensible people, and I'm not doomed to be a trouble maker like my dearest brother James" Albus said smirking as best as he could, due to his broken and battered jaw.

"Trust me Albus," James shouted, "I will punch you again if you don't shut up!"

"No you won't James, your already in enough trouble for stealing daddy's invisibility cloak!" Lily had finally spoken up after watching her two brothers arguing about their first and middle names. "Your both being ridiculous. Now shut up and introduce yourselves probably, before I hit you both in the stomach!" Snape, Dumbeldore, Albus and James stared at Lily and couldn't believe there eyes that someone so small, could explode with anger. Her pursed lips suddenly turned into a sweet smile and she said ever so sweetly, "I'm Lily Luna. It's very nice to meet both of you. I've heard so much about you."

Snape was the first one to speak up. "Another Potter! Well I hope your not as insolent as your father."

Before James could speak up to defend his father, yet again another voice interrupted him.

"Don't say a word against my Godson Snape!" James couldn't believe his eyes. he was staring at his name sake. His fathers godfather was looking back at him, and his eyes were full of love and kindness. Sirius Black had travelled from his portrait at grimmauld place to the empty portrait of one of the previous head masters of Hogwarts.

"I think some introductions are in order children" said Dumbeldore before turning to Lily to begin.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter. I am the third and hopefully final child of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter. I'm in my 2nd year at Hogwarts. I'm a gryffindor, I am going to try out for the quidditch team this year and I want to follow in my mothers footsteps and play for the Holyhead Harrpies. My favourite lesson is transfiguration and my least favourite subject is defence against the dark arts."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lily Luna. I'm your uncle Sirius. I bet your dad's told you about me" said Sirius, hopping that his Godson had mentioned him to his children.

"He has. In fact he's told us so much about you we could write a book about you." James interrupted, struggling to keep the grin from his face.

The boy standing In front of Sirius, reminded himself so much of his best friend James Potter and his Godson Harry Potter. They all had the same mischievous smile that could wind themselves out of trouble if need be. They had the same untidy black hair and their facial features were exactly the same. "And who might you be?" Sirius asked while a big grin took over his face.

"Me? Well I'm James Sirius Potter of course," Sirius' heart rose at the sound of his name. He felt over joyed. "I'm in my 5th year at Hogwarts. There's no need to ask me what house I'm in... I'm in gryffindor of course! I play chaser in the gryffindor quidditch team, and along with my cousin Fred Weasley, I have taken over your record of having the most detentions at Hogwarts. My least favourite lesson is potions," at this Snape laughed, but James continued to speak, sending a glare in the direction of Snape, "and my favourite subject is defence against the dark arts." James finished with a wide grin over his face, from one ear to the other, and Sirius sent a wink in the direction of James.

"Your just as arrogant as your father and grandfather." Snapped Snape but Sirius shut him up by sending an expression of anger at him.

"And finally, why don't you introduce yourself." Dumbeldore said, pointing towards Albus with his usual twinkle in his eyes, "I'm sure your uncle Sirius will want to meet his Godson's look alike"

At this Sirius' attention shot straight up to Albus. He stared right into his Godson's grass green eyes and looked at his black hair, which was more untidy than his brother James' hair. He wore round shaped glasses that made him look like a smaller version of his father. Sirius dropped his mouth in amazement.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter," Sirius didn't say a word. He knew if Harry named his child after Snape, he must of had a good reason to. Especially since Harry had hated him since he first set eyes upon him. "I'm a 4th year at Hogwarts, I'm in gryffindor, I play seeker for the quidditch team and I am currently top of all my classes. I want to become an Aura when I'm older, like my father. My favourite subject is potions," at this Snape's jaw dropped open, " and my least favourite subject is Herbology."

Sirius' had tears in his eyes. His only Godson had three beautifully unique children that resembled their mother, father, grandfather and grandmother so much. Sirius was quickly lifted from his thoughts as Harry and Ginny entered the room...

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER," Ginny roared, "I swear to god I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

All three portrait couldn't help but laugh at this.

"What do you find so funny Sirius?" But Sirius couldn't speak as he was laughing so much. So Harry answered for him.

"I believe that he's laughing at you hunny. Well I suppose you've meet the professors and your Uncle Sirius children?"

"Yes we have daddy. And I must say, I think your right about James getting his mischief from uncle Siri-" But before Lily could finish her sentence, Ginny was already shouting Harry over to her and Albus.

"Look at Albus' face Harry. What have you done know James?" But another round of laughter escaped Dumbeldore's and Sirius' mouths as they watched, as they remembered her, the youngest Weasley child fuse over her own child. Even a chuckle of laughter escaped Snape's mouth.

"I'll explain everything" James said, guiding his father over to the window, and as James explained what had happened, Sirius could see that mischievous smile creep up on James' face and he was soon out of trouble.

N/A : That was my very first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review the story if you like it. Thanks again. X


End file.
